Expect the Unexpected
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: Nora's pregnant and the news is unexpected. First Hush Hush fic. Please, please R & R. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected

~*~*~*~Hush, Hush*~*~*

~*~Expect the Unexpected~*~*~

As long as I am on a writing role, anything that I can write about I will.

Summary: The beginning of what I hope is a short story. Shortly after _Silence, _Nora Grey and Patch are hit with something unexpected.*

Just so people know, I did not want this story to be completely typical. Yes, obviously, Nora would be pregnant in this fic, but if I know life like I do right now, men _like _Patch may or may not disappear after hearing the news. But I do know everything is not always peaches and cream.

Enough rambling. Please R and R; this is my first Hush, Hush fic ever.

Should I continue, should I write another Hush, Hush fic where Patch is supportive straight away- I was going for something a little bit less rushed and realistic.

But do you guys want 'baby fluff'? Let me know.

Chapter One

The room was dark and all movement in her room was still. She had done everything she had needed to do. She had called her friend Vee, taken _the test, _and cried herself practically to sleep. But, after two hours of dreamless sleep, Nora Grey was sitting up in her bed, her knees hugged to her chest.

She wanted to call Patch desperately, but she wanted to also stay strong. If she could hide long enough, she hoped everywhere her world crumbled would piece itself back together.

_No such luck. _Her mind said firmly.

And, her thoughts were right; sitting here in her bed wishing she were not pregnant was going to change anything. In fact, she already _was _changing. She knew it.

It had been today she had taken the pregnancy test with Vee after school. But, still no matter how many wee hours it had been, she felt something in the dark in the room that night. She bolted to the bathroom as soon as she felt it. Nora hoped and prayed that when she crashed and emptied her stomach it was in the toilet.

She could not see a thing. Her vision blanked as she finally passed out, her head hung over the toilet-bowl.

"_Angel?" _Patch said concerned as he pulled her long flowing her off her pale face. "Are you alright?"

Patch had come to check on Nora and maybe sleep next to her for a moment until she fell asleep- she had been suffering serious insomnia since Hank Miller's life ended. All her fears were coming to a head so quickly she could not keep up.

What Patch did not expect was his girlfriend's hair hanging in her toilet, her body motionless. He had pulled her up and still tried to give her enough room. When Nora came to, she felt his presence and whirled around, her eyes overflowing with tears.

_How long had he been standing here?_

Nora did not know and the more she wondered, the more her stomach churned.

"Mmmm," She murmured lightheadedly. "Must have been something I ate."

Nora tried to pry her shaking hands off the toilet seat but she could not let go. Patch unhooked her fingers and brought her to her feet. She was standing to his front looking straight down into the toilet feeling awful.

"Are you going to be sick again?" Patch asked quickly. She knew he was apprehensive about her current state, but she almost _felt _his lips turn up into a smirk.

"No. I think…I think that's it."

"Good."

The tension between them was awkward for about a minute and then Patch pulled Nora into his chest and just held her tight. Nora pulled away her mind racing. Her voice was raspy and she felt groggy.

"Oh, my God. You have to get out of here- she doesn't….she doesn't…"

Nora looked at the toilet seat again feeling her insides clench tightly. Patch turned her away immediately and looked into her eyes. Nora met his wide dark eyes even though she did not want to. He was going to read her a like a book in just a moment. He would know and be mad she did not tell him hours and hours ago when they had casual dinner at Bo's arcade.

"Angel," Patch chided Nora softly. "You're babbling. Just calm down."

"I-I-I can't!" She whispered as she began to cry. "You've got to go." She pushed patch backwards but he stayed firmly planted.

"Whoa." Patch objected sounding hurt. "I'm not going anywhere." He took a bold step so Nora had no personal space and really looked up into her pale face. "You're so clammy. C'mon, let's sit you down or-"

"No." she wiped her running nose with the back of her hand and tried to inject confidence into her voice must it still came out as a shaky as ever. "G-g-go."

"Nora. Angel. Sit down." He gently led her to the edge of the bathtub, grabbed and towel from the towel-rack and began mopping her sweaty face.

"God. Patch. I have to…"

"Shhh." He soothed. "Your mum's sleeping. Just relax."

"She going to find us." Nora squeaked uncharacteristically. Patch noticed and looked into her eyes his own grave.

"Wow, you really are hyped up tonight." Patch said almost playfully, but underneath was concern. "What's going on?"

"Can…can we go to my room…"

Patch nodded and raced her into her bedroom in what felt like milliseconds. He lowered her cradled form onto her bed, sat on the edge and stroking her sweaty tendrils of dark hair.

"I don't…know…how to tell you this…" Nora sniffled her eyes still streaming endlessly. She wished her tears would stop, but part of her was grateful for them. They would cloud her vision so she would not have to see Patch run away.

It was not that she thought he would take off without a thought for her, he just _knew _him. He needed time to process this- her guardian angel or not.

"Then just blurt out wordlessly. Your friend Vee does."

Despite her aches and her pounding head, Nora attempted to punch Patch in the arms.

"You know it's true." Patch responded grinning from ear to ear.

Nora relished how perfect he felt cradling and stroking her hair back, took in his smile and the dark pools of his eyes before she finally uttered in a tiny, frightened voice.

"_I'm pregnant Patch."_

Patch went completely still like he was stone for a moment and then she saw his hard chest from underneath his shirt move outwards as he exhaled.

"What?" he asked. Nora knew he was trying to pretend he did not just hear her uttered words, but Nora was going to ignore the elephant that was now in the room.

"I said...I'm pregnant."

Patch again went still. Nora did not know what she expected. Maybe she had expected him to cry tears of joy despite the idea was ridiculous- what fallen angel would cry that a Nephlim was pregnant with their baby? None, that's who.

Maybe she expected a huge embrace and for him to start picking baby names.

But, Patch Cipriano did _none _of those things. In fact, after he let out another breath, which Nora waited for with her baited breath, he stood up still stiff like a statue and left muttering quick words.

"I…I have to go." He turned back his face hard. "See ya." His last words were curt all the way through. Nora felt her bone had just been slammed into with a chisel by his words.

Just as Nora hoped, the tears falling fast did stop her from seeing him completely leave. Nora was convinced he vanished and then disappeared into nothing. Although she was still crying, Nora tried to kid herself she was dreaming.

She had to be. Patch could not walk out. She needed him more than ever.

But he had… he had not even said he would call or drop by again, he simply said.

_See ya._


	2. Chapter 2 Dark Thoughts Consumed Whole

Hey Guys! *Waves

Thank you for all the reviews on this story and I am sorry for not posting sooner. Here is another chapter that while leaves a lot more questions is as dark and as angsty as it gets!

More will be up soon and please comment and I will post much quicker I promise. :D

Oh and feel free to voice anything, this is my first hush hush novel!

Chapter Two- Dark Thoughts Consumed Whole

Suddenly Nora never wanted to sleep again. She never wanted to let anyone into her head ever again. Let alone her heart. She grabbed her mobile phone in a daze off her night stand and phoned the only person she could think of- Vee.

"Babes, do you have any idea what time it is?"

Immediately Nora relaxed. Vee, her best friend appeared to be sounding wide awake and munching on a late night snack.

"Good thing I was watching my Johnny Depp collection." Vee said loudly munching on what sounded like _Cheetos. _"…Otherwise you would have woken me from my beauty sleep."

Nora sighed softly into the phone and rubbed one temple with her finger. Nothing proved to be working to clam her down tonight.

"What's up babe?" Vee said softly. She knew deep down something was not right with her best friend to be calling her so late. Of course she already knew Nora was pregnant, but she hadn't told Patch or her mother…or…

_Crap._

"Nora Grey, please do not tell me our resident bad boy walked out on you after spilling your news to him?"

Nora whimpered even though she tried to hold her emotion back.

"That _piece of-"_

"Don't yell." Nora protested in a weak whisper. "I…can't take it." She sobbed brokenly.

"Well, I gotta do something, don't I?"

"Hmmm?" Nora murmured softly wondering what on earth Vee could do to make the pain ease.

"You know what? I'm coming over there right now to kick his sorry little-"

"Ahh!" Nora suddenly cried out in the darkness as he heart began pumping double time. It felt as if her foot was in her mouth as the pain clawed relentlessly downwards.

"Babe?"

Nora couldn't answer, she just whimpered in a tiny voice as the pain became worse. In the darkness she felt her pyjama pants sticking to every curve and sweat pooling underneath her sleep shirt.

"Vee…something's not right."

"You're damn right, I am _so _going over there now. You need _my _help not some washed-up-good-for-nothing-piece-of-crap. It doesn't matter how yummy his bum is, he's a total jerk."

"Vee," Nora tried to warn as the hot pain lacing her insides intensified. "My…mum doesn't know about…this…"

"Well, we _will _tell her all in good time. Not right now, you sound like a mess and it's so late…crackers! I bet get over there stat!

"Vee…" Nora whined not wanting her friend to make the travels in the darkness.

"Don't 'Vee' me Nora, I am coming over there to get your preggers frame to bed and then we will talk about all of this in the morning."

"But-"

"Don't worry about a thing babes, I'll be right over, you don't need to lift a finger."

Vee hung up leaving Nora alone in her thoughts once again. She found herself in the foetal position as she tried to control her breathing. She failed to notice that she was bleeding heavily onto her bed-sheets. But the pull of fatigue and unconsciousness was too strong. Her eyes closed just as her fever went through the roof.

_Nora awoke with a start from the crushing pain in her abdomen and flung upright in her bed. She began panting heavily and crying into the darkness. Nora had never felt pain so surreal and all she could do now was cry through it._

"_Nora," A smooth voice said. "Open your eyes. Please?"_

_Nora opened her eyes expecting her mother to have finally heard her crying, but Patch was actually right next to her, holding her tight in bed. _

"_Patch?" Nora said weakly. Anger coursed through her veins that he had let himself into her privacy but she couldn't voice her anger through the pain. "It hurts…" She mumbled softly. "I'm hurting so…much…"_

"_I know, I know." Patch said softly resting his chin on the top of her head. "Just breathe through it. You'll be alright, Angel."_

"_Patch, why did you leave me?"_

_If the room could get any colder it just did. Patch lost colour from his face even in the darkness Nora sensed he was pale. Patch stopped rocking Nora and sighed gruffly._

"_Nora, listen to me. We will get through this."_

"_Don't leave me again." Nora whimpered. "I swear this baby is moving around and it's only been three days. I'm not sure what's…going on."_

"_Shhh. Just relax."_

"_Why won't you answer my questions? I need to know why you left."_

"_Nora."_

"_No Patch! Tell me…ahhh!"_

"_Just focus on your breathing, you're okay."_

"_Stop…saying that…" Nora whimpered into his shirt again. "God…my head…"_

"_I have to go."_

"_No. Please!"_

_Patch kissed Nora's knuckles before unfolding her from his frame and setting her down into her bed again._

"_Promise me you'll stay calm and steady your breathing."_

"_What, so you came here to tell me that?"_

"_Angel, I have to go, I can't be here right now. I'll be watching you."_

"_Don't. Go."_

"_Goodnight Nora." He kissed her sweaty forehead and seemed to disappear out her window in seconds._


	3. Chapter 3 Lurking Beneath Deep Waters

Chapter Three- Lurking Beneath Dark Waters

When Norah awoke she felt her head pulsing with a strange sensation and found herself gasping for air in the darkness of her bedroom. She felt Patch's present truly leave the room and the feeling that she was left with reminded her of the dark days where she could see her deceased father in the shadows.

Normally Norah would curl deep under the covers until the pull of sleep pulled her back under its spell, but something was so horribly wrong that she could not even move underneath the covers. Instead the pull of sleep had turned into something much dark, much more intoxicating that it was pulling her back into unconsciousness.

_The darkness enveloped her into its dark embrace. She was in a room full of nothing but black at this moment. There was no light, not sound but the rise and fall or her unsteady breathing._

_The pains inside continued to claw and rip apart her insides as she desperately tried to focus just for a moment so she could stop her world from spinning on its axis. But it didn't happen at all how she planned, she couldn't put her finger on the feelings she was feeling but she knew it wasn't right…_

_Sweat pooled down her back in unexpected spurts. She wondered if she could be going into labour. Could these pains honestly be classified as normal…or would something any moment rip through her skin like a knife stabbing through paper._

_Nora continued to pant uncontrollably no matter how hard she tried to stop herself. She needed him, she didn't want to call for him…but she needed him. Without him she was going to die here in the darkness…_

"_Patch! Please! If you're here somewhere, please come back to me!"_

_Tears slid down her cheeks as she buried her head into her hands. _

"_Please! I need you."_

_But the silence that she heard louder than words was all that responded._

_There was nothing. Nothing at all._

"_How could you do this to me?" She screamed in the darkness. "How could you leave me?"_

_Again with the silence which she already knew would answer instead of his deep voice which she had been so used to all these years. It didn't stop her hoping through he could come save her from the darkness she was ploughing through._

"_Jev Cipriano!" She shrieked in the darkness just as a hot pain sliced her inside. "I need you!"_

_Nora realised with dread he really _was _going to leave her. And…the pain was going continue clawing her insides apart with no concern for how it made her feel._

_How could it? It was a baby. A baby did not even realise it was hurting its mother even if it wanted to, it could not comprehend yet what exactly it _was _doing. Brokenly she sobbed in the darkness letting the pain take her over completely to a word she had no known and yet knew she did not want to be there._

Nora awoke to screaming coming from a young woman's voice in the distant. Darkness still blanked her vision in cool grey wisps not as harsh as it once was, but regardless it was difficult to fight through them. Nora blinked repeatedly trying to reach the pool of light forming in her eyes, how she longed to taste the light even though doing that simply made no sense. All she knew everything was wrong right now but at the same time it was _right _to want to stay in this light. She _wanted _to stay so she could walk towards the glowing pool in the distance, the beautiful beacon that's light sprang forwards and promised to wash away the pain more than her own subconscious could understand how to.

"Nora!" The voice screamed. The scream sailed through the air into Nora's eardrums until the sound practically shattered her eardrums. She wasn't sure why but every word made her ears feel as if they were going to bleed an endless river.

The woman's voice of that she was sure, was crying now, weeping softly beside her if she could sense that much.

"Nora, please wake up."

Then…the pool of light which she could almost walk into disappeared from sight and then Norah was pulled through the darkness once last time before her eyes fluttered open.

A rude awakening in her stomach began and she felt a hot knife stab her deeper than what she felt in the darkness and she let out a scream in the darkness of her room. But, she was no longer alone, her mother was on her knees beside her bed sobbing brokenly.

"Oh Nora." She wept as she ran her hand through her daughter's hair that was drenched in sticky sweat. "I'm calling the ambulance. They'll be here any minute."

Nora tried to sit up and say she was okay, to ask her mother to calm down and stop overreacting, but the dull pain in her chest just burned stronger.

"Mum." Nora spoke softly her voice raspy. "the…am…bu…la…?"

But she couldn't finish her words, they wouldn't leave her dry and now chapped lips. Her mother shushed her gently and tried to hold back another sob. But the words caught in her throat.

"There's…_blood…_everywhere…" She choked on the words. "Just s…s…sit tight, sweet…sweetheart…"

"Mu-"

"Shhh." Her mother said softly as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks and off her nose as she bent over her daughter. "Shhh my baby. You're okay…just…just stay where you…a…are."

"V…Vee?" She said gently to the younger girl in the doorway of Nora's bedroom. "You…can come in now…"

Vee stood frozen in the doorway not knowing what to make of the young girl laying in bed. They had been best friends for years and years. But the dark blood was spread all through the bed-sheets a deep crimson, the stench was foul and smelt of pennies and rust, the bloodshot eyes of her best friends were barely open…and she just couldn't move.

Nora's mum willed herself to leave her daughter for just a moment and then work on steering Vee towards her best friend. Once Vee reached the bed her foot was in her mouth for a moment and hot tears sprang and saliva clogged her throat. She couldn't breathe for a moment and it was better that way in a way. She didn't want to breathe a breath while her best friend, her rock could not even keep her eyes open let alone take in one shaking breath.

It was then that Vee's whole world seemed to collapse and she turned to Nora's mother her heart shattering into pieces as she nodded shakily not even realising the words tumbling from her mouth.

"She's…pregnant…" She cried. Nora's mother who was watching her daughter, placed a kiss on Nora's head and then enveloped Vee in a cuddle before muffled sobs escaped both their throats.

Everything was a blur as Nora's eyes continued to open and close during her trip to the hospital. Two men had come to her home to study the situation before unloading her onto a stretcher. They both shook their heads sadly and said that Nora's blood loss could take her life. She had lost more than her body could handle and it had finally shut down completely.

Before Nora's mother let them take her into the ambulance she whispered in barely audible voice that her daughter was pregnant. The two paramedics shook their heads sadly and said while it was possible she could have miscarried they had never seen someone lose as much as she had. Vee rode in the ambulance all the way to the hospital and refused to leave Nora's side for only a moment.

Nora's mother pried Vee away just have a stale coffee at the vending machine and offered whatever she had in her purse to be used at the small café not far from the hospital. Vee sadly shook her head and reluctantly followed Nora's mother who seemed frozen in through out of the ward and down to the vending machine in the hall.

Nora flat-lined at one point while in the hospital but she was stabilised almost immediately. There was lightning flashing from outside the hospital and an angry storm throttling all around town. As the lightning flickered in the darkness the thunder boomed as the doctors desperately worked to stop the bleeding.

Finally, Nora was patched up and sent straight to intensive care where her loved ones were told they could not see her. She was still critical and they needed to keep her away just in case the worst occurred and it was final this time.

"Angel?" Patch's voice was sleep deprived and as rough as gravel. Dressed in a deep navy blue sweater, dark jeans and his dark hair falling rebelliously in his brown eyes, he was standing by Nora's bedside. Her placed on of his large hands on top of Nora's pale hand where her general anethesia was administered and squeezed gently.

"Oh, Angel what happened to you?" He whispered softly in the dim lighting of the intensive care unit. His voice was deep, soulful and gentle all in one, but Nora didn't even stir. She was deep in the pull of sleep and couldn't hear his voice through the numbness in her mind. She was dead to the world at this point and there was no way out.

"I'm sorry I left you. I…just…" He seemed to re-think what he was going to say and then straightened and changed his soft tone to his normal gravelly melody. "I'm sorry. I love you." He was rough again but his voice was etched with pain.

"You've gotta wake up. This is what Hank would have wanted for you. For us."

Despite his efforts to not break, a tear slid fell from his dark eyes just as closed them in prayer. He thought what to say as his dark lashes fluttered wet with the hot tears spilling.

"Please fight this. Don't let this be your last fight."

Patch took his hand off hers and then leaned down to kiss her tenderly on her parted lips. He moved away and started pacing, his black Italian shoes barely making a sound.

"Please wake up, Angel." He repeated as he walked back toward her again. "Please."

He felt something as he kissed her forehead in a soft desperate kiss; he saw her slender fingers move ever so softly and he felt…heard her murmur his name softly. He knew he had to leave before her eyes opened.

So he flew out of her ward within seconds and before her dark eyes fluttered open he was gone, leaving no trace of him in his wake.


	4. The Ties That Bind Us

Expect The Unexpected- Chapter Four- The Ties that Bind Us

* * *

><p>Before Nora even opened her eyes the scent of supple leather teased her nostrils and the tickling of hair scented with fiery smoke teased her jaw-line.<p>

She had felt a desperate, longing kiss that was placed on her lips and forehead. At least she _thought _she had felt it.

She knew she didn't imagine it despite the fact she was sedated and _that_ could be likely.

_No._

Nora was nothing but defiant. She had felt _him _here with her.

_Beside her._

_Kissing her. _

_Holding her. _

_Stroking her hand._

She _heard _him. _Felt _him. Despite the fact he didn't save her from the darkness he had still come to see her. To _care for her. _

_To love her._

"Patch." Norah murmured as her eyes fluttered open slowly. She scanned the room trying to bring him forward so she could see him with her eyes and not just her mind. She was willing his dark eyes and sly smile to appear any moment now. And, when they did her stomach would fill with butterflies and her mind would swim until she could not comprehend any coherent thought.

But he was gone for the second time tonight and Nora couldn't stop the tears from falling. There were so many questions left unanswered, so many emotions surfacing that she couldn't keep up as sobs choked their way out of her throat.

How she longed for his arms to hold her at this moment in time; he had already been there before no matter what she needed. All she needed to do was _think of him, breathe him in _and he was _there _with the jeep, a sly smile and the promise of sexual tension, love and protection.

He was a devoted boyfriend with a deep, dark past- but Nora Grey could handle that. She thought Patch understood that, but maybe he didn't?

_Did he?_

Nora saw his beautiful dark eyes flickering in her mind before the disorientation began to dissipate and she started to become more alert and aware of her surroundings. She took mental notes of the tight bandages that were wrapped in more than one uncomfortable place. The stench of her own blood was wafting in and out of her nostrils and her damp hair was sticking to her face in tendrils. She brushed the sticky strands away and sat up fully, her heart pounding with exertion from the simple task.

She raised her right hand to her face and felt tape across her face from the oxygen mask, she studied it with careful fingers before gently lowering her hand to her stomach.

Nora didn't have the strength to look down to see what she was touching but she knew it was her tummy by instinct.

She had never been the most slender girl but she was while average quite fit. Her normally soft tummy felt like a hard mound than not only raised up in a way that seemed unnatural.

She was definitely pregnant…but she wasn't sure how pregnant.

The thought fluttered in her head until she thought she would actually _go _crazy. She rubbed her stomach up and down trying to remember desperately what had happen that night they made love… It wasn't long ago…it was maybe a month ago. She smiled despite herself at the memory…

* * *

><p><em>Last Month<em>

Nora and Patch were walking hand in hand through the streets as the afternoon sunshine beat down on them. It was a little after three on a Saturday afternoon and Nora was caught up in the feel of Patch's warm hand on hers, she didn't have a care in the world, she was just happy.

There was a slight summer drizzle sprinkling on them; Patch looked adorable with tiny raindrops rolling of his nose, his sly smile, and dark eyes glittering.

"_Angel." _He said in a low dark voice, one that made Nora's heart sing with a dark pleasure. One that they hadn't crossed yet. She knew that look in his deep eyes- he wanted her. Right now, and for once she wasn't going to fight it.

"Let me take you _home." _His tone hummed in her ears like birdsong. She knew where _home _ meant; it meant to his shady apartment where no one could interrupt them, not one soul. A cheeky smile spread on Nora's lips as she searched his eyes.

"Okay." She answered as she tucked a lock of dark wavy hair behind her ear.

"I love it when you do that." He breathed soft and slow. Nora giggled.

"I know you do." They stopped walking and she raised her arms high in the air. Patch raised his eyebrow almost asking her permission, but Nora looked at him with her big golden brown eyes.

"Take me home." She purred. Patch grinned showing a shimmering flash of sharp white teeth, and then he lifted her into his arms and flew her away without a second thought.

They reached the apartment and Nora wasn't quite ready to let go of him yet. She held onto him tighter, savouring the beautiful warmth where the summer rain had hit. She listened to the steady thumping of his heart.

"Nora…" He said softly as he gently set her down on the leather lounge. "I want you…I know you said you weren't ready, but every passing day spent with you, makes me _want _you more."

"Patch…" Nora got up from the lounge and walked towards him. She began undoing the buttons on his black button-up shirt. "I want you too." It was said in a barely a whisper, but he heard her.

"You do?" He asked plucking her hand away for a moment, stopping her from going any further. "I can wait." He said with earnest eyes. "If you wanna just lie here all night, together, I'm okay with that. If you wanna just kiss and-"

He got no further, Nora crashed into his lips suddenly needing him more than she ever anticipated. She caught his lower lip with her teeth, sucked, and nibbled him eagerly. She let her hands get lost in his glossy, wavy mess of hair and moaned into his mouth to show him just how _much _he turned her on.

"I. Want. You." She reassured. "I do. I have for a while now."

"I know, Angel." He answered threading a large hand through her dark hair. "I know."

"Then why ask?" Nora laughed. "I love you, Patch, and I _want _this."

Patch grinned his eyes glittered with the motion. "I'll make it good for you." He reassured as he kissed her softly, tenderly. "I promise to go slow, you're my-"

"_I'm _your first?" Nora said half to herself and half to Patch. She looked up at him shaking her head so that her hair rippled from the movement.

"Angel, Nora, you're my _first." _He repeated sincerely. "I've never loved a girl as much as I love you, and I never will."

"But what about-"

Patch pressed a finger to her lips and resumed threading his hand through her hair.

"There _is _no one else, Angel. Only _you." _

"I'm sorry." Nora said shaking her head again. "It's just you're so…?"

"Attractive?" He filled in. Nora grinned and then nodded.

"Well yeah. I mean, surely there was someone before me."

"Are you gonna stand here and ask me about the past, or do you wanna make love to me, Nora Grey?"

"I want to make love to _you, _Jev Cipriano." Nora answered. "I do."

"Then let's have this moment, I already told you, I love you, no one else."

And so they did… Nora's tan-brown dress was the first to go; Patch pulled it up and over her head, Nora responded with shaking out her dark, tumbling mane.

Patch grinned as he kissed her harder than before; Nora dipped her hand under the bottom-hem of Patch's tight, charcoal-coloured t-shirt and tugged it over his taught muscles.

How she had _waited _for this moment. It was beautiful and soft all in one fleeting moment, and neither were going to stop this time. Not like when they once had been interrupted before.

Nora dropped his shirt to the floor, it fell next to her dress, and then she let her nimble, questioning fingers proceed to try to undo the front button of his black jeans; they almost looked painted on, and they were tight as anything as she fiddled with the fly when the button wouldn't budge.

"God, these are _tight…" _She murmured trying to work the fabric loose. Patch chuckled, a deep, warm sound, and her heart took flight in her chest, soaring so high, she thought she'd pass out then.

"They're meant to be." He said in a cool, confident voice. _Cocky. _How she loved it. He popped the button and the zipper and pants came loose; Nora tugged them down to his ankles. When she got up from her squatting position, she was at eye-level with his crutch.

_Holy, Jesus. _She thought her heart pounding hard. _Mother of God._

Saying he was adequate was an underestimate, and saying he was _more-_than-adequate was not near enough.

"You're…" She fumbled for words bashfully. Patch raised a dark eyebrow, his words filled with a humorous-amusement.

"_Well-hung?" _He murmured kissing her ear. _"Loaded?" _He moved down towards her neck, biting only very gently. "_More-than adequate?"_

"Beautiful…" Nora finished with a chuckle of pure delight. "Just…_amazing."_

"As are you, _Angel." _He replied, but his voice was filled with pride. "You always _have been."_

"Are…are you ready?" She whispered almost shyly. Her dark eyes flickered to meet his. He bit his lip and nodded.

"You know I am," He replied his voice caught with pleasure. "The question _is…_are _you?"_

Nora considered what secrets lay beyond this boundary they were about to cross- what _hidden _talents did she have…_what _more could he amaze her with.

She _wanted _to know; there was a fire charring her inside the longer she waited.

"Okay." She said with a newfound confidence. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Hi Everyone,<p>

I am posting this because someone posted that us writers don't have a life. Well, we _do. _And the reason why I didn't post was because I didn't want to throw crap together and give you a half-assed approach.

Anyway, please R and R, I'm sorry it's been so long.

Do you want a sex scene? I am happy to write a watered down version, since I don't write full on smut, please let me know.

-Celeste xxx


End file.
